


Don't Regret Me

by Queenxo



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, First Kiss, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Top Colson Baker | machine Gun Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Dom goes over to Colson's after a tough day in the studio.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Don't Regret Me

Dom sighs in relief as they enter Colsons house, the man's scent permeating the air as they cross the threshold, his friend's familiar scent comforting to Dom after a long, strenuous day in the studio. 

"Well, I'm knackered", Dom announces loudly, throwing himself onto Colson's lavish sofa, causing the older man to chuckle over his friend's dramatic antics. Colson's eyes eagerly tracking his movements as he stretches out across the soft cushions, painting a sinful picture that has Colsons cock stirring beneath the confines of his tight jeans. 

"I'm sorry you're what?" Colson laughs good-naturedly, teasing the Brit, glasses clinking as he pours them both a generous glass of whiskey. 

"Americans", Dom chuckles warmly, shaking his head, his sharp green eyes meeting Colsons as the man presses a cold glass into his hand. "I'm tired, mate", Dom clarifies, flashing the blonde a grateful smile. 

"Crazy Brit", Colson jokes, ruffling Dom's dark hair affectionately, relishing in the feeling of the soft strands beneath his fingers. Dom huffs in mock offence, reluctantly shaking the man's hand out of his hair, Colson's deep chuckle resonating through the room as he disappears into the bedroom. 

Dom sips leisurely at the amber liquid in his glass, subtly watching as Colson emerges from his bedroom, arms laden with comfortable clothing. He throws a baggy t-shirt and jogging bottoms at Dom, the clothing hitting the man square in the face. Dom scowls as the laughing blonde pulls his shirt over his head, eyes dancing with mirth. 

"Wanker", Dom mutters, tearing his eyes from Colson's sculpted torso. His fingers twitching with the urge to caress the blondes exposed skin, a desire to explore every dip and curve of the man's toned body burning through him. 

Colson watches transfixed as Dom stands shucking his own shirt off, his lean muscles bunching as he throws it haphazardly onto the couch. "Fuck", Colson mumbles under his breath, running a shaking hand through his hair. 

Colson swallows thickly, his breath caught in his throat as Dom's nimble fingers fiddle with the clasp on the back of his skirt, oblivious to Colson's hungry eyes raking over his shirtless form. The younger mans lips part on a surprised gasp as he feels the blondes warm, shirtless torso crowding against him, his back pressing flush against the gentle ridges of sculpted muscle, his hand accidentally cupping Colson's quickly hardening length where it's pushing against his ass. "Wh-What are you doing, mate?" Dom voices nervously, barely more than a whisper, their accelerated breaths loud in the otherwise silent room, his pale skin reddening in response to his friend's proximity. 

"I want you", Colson rumbles, his warm breaths puffing hotly against Dom's nape, a satisfied smirk forming on his lips as the younger man shivers, a quiet groan spilling from his lips. 

Colson trials his fingers reverently along the bumps of Dom's spine, revelling in the sinful stretch of the Brits body as he arches beneath the gentle touch, goosebumps raising across his skin. Dom's breath hitches, his chest rising and falling faster in anticipation as Coslons calloused hands encircle his waist, tracing teasing patterns into the soft skin of his hips. "This okay?" Colson questions breathily, pressing a soft kiss to the smaller man's shoulder, his fingertips gently exploring the soft, pale flesh exposed to him. 

"You're gonna regret this, Kells", Dom whispers warningly, dropping his head back to rest against the blondes broad shoulder, Colson's familiar scent enveloping his senses as he breathes deeply. Colson dips his head, capturing the Brits lips in a chaste kiss, Dom's lips tingling as the man pulls away, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw. "Kells," Dom exhales shakily, his eyes falling closed as he relaxes against Colson's chest, the man's large calloused hands trailing teasingly along the smooth flesh of his toned stomach. 

Colson easily twists Doms pliant form in his arms, the younger man blinking up at him as his powerful hands curl around the bare flesh of his thick thighs, the rough material of Dom's skirt falling over his hands. Gripping the flesh tightly, the blonde effortlessly lifts the younger man, causing him to squeak in surprise as his feet are lifted from the ground, instinctively wrapping his legs around Colson's trim waist. 

The older man presses his lips to Doms, his tongue gingerly licking at the seam of his closed lips, causing them to part on a breathy moan; Colson slips his tongue into the opening, leisurely exploring the wet heat. His hands tightening around Dom's thighs as he savours the sweet taste of the man on his tongue, his fingertips pressing bruises into the soft flesh as he holds him closer, Dom whimpering beautifully into the soft, explorative kiss. 

Colson effortlessly carries him into the bedroom, deepening the kiss hungrily as he lays the smaller man out across the bed. His eyes trailing greedily over the Brits debauched frame, captivated by the sight of Dom sprawled across his bed. His dark hair falling messily across the pillows, his face flushed, ragged breaths spilling from his lips, his darkened green eyes trained on Colson as the blonde burns the delightful image into his memories. "We should stop", Dom croaks shakily, his voice thick with arousal as he raises onto his elbows, nervously tracking Colson's movements. 

A deep growl rumbles from the blonde's chest, a predatory gleam in his striking blue eyes as he slowly crawls up the bed, his blunt nails trailing along the inside of Dom's thigh, gently scratching at the delicate skin. Dom's drops his head back against the pillows, moaning quietly beneath the older man. 

The blonde cups his cheek tenderly, blue eyes shining with affection as he hovers above Dom's small frame. "You're beautiful", Colson whispers softly, lightly tracing the silky skin of Dom's plump bottom lip with the coarse pad of his thumb. 

Dom takes the digit between his lips, smiling around it as the blonde releases a shaky breath, his pupils dilating and cheeks flushing pink as he watches his thumb disappear between Dom's lips. Colson shivers as the Brits teeth gently nip at the tip of his thumb, seductively sucking the blonde's thumb further into the wet heat of his skilful mouth. His bright green eyes meeting Colsons through a delicate fan of lashes, "Fuck", Colson groans, pressing his forehead to Doms, arousal swirling in his gut as Dom's talented tongue traces the length of his thumb teasingly. 

Colson's thumb slips from Dom's mouth with an obscene pop, the wet digit resting against his plump, red lip, the skin shining with spit in the dimly lit room. Dom stares up at him, gingerly pressing a parting kiss to Colson's thumb, his hands twisting into the man's short blonde locks, gently pulling him down into a sweet kiss. 

Colson groans indecently into his mouth, sliding his hands into Dom's dark hair, using a tight grip to pull the Brits head back, exposing the long line of his neck. Dom whimpers at the sharp pain in his scalp, shaking beneath Colson as the man pepper wet kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck, his stubble turning the pale skin red. "Kells, fuck", Dom exclaims breathily as Colson sucks a bruise into the fragile skin, his tongue licking soothingly across the bruised flesh. 

"We're gonna have a problem if you call me that in public", Colson whispers breathlessly against the wet skin of Dom's neck, grinding his hard length against Dom's thigh, the younger man scrambling to grip at his back, blunt nails scratching at the tattooed flesh as he writhes beneath the older man. 

"Need you", Dom whimpers desperately, hips bucking up against the blonde, the movement causing their hard cocks to brush. Colson entwines their fingers, pressing Dom's hands firmly above his head, startling blue eyes searching Doms. 

"Are you sure?" Colson asks carefully, using one large hand to keep his dainty hands restrained as the other grips his hip roughly. Unable to resist, Colson leans down, capturing Dom's plush lips in a bruising kiss, the Brit gasping into his mouth as Colson grinds down roughly against him. 

"Promise me something?" Dom whispers softly, the atmosphere turning intimate as the words settle between them. 

"Anything", Colson promises without a moment's hesitation, knowing in his soul there was nothing he wouldn't do for the younger man. 

"Don't regret me", Dom voices sadly, his eyes shining wetly as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, nervously biting the delicate skin. 

"I could never regret you", Colson assures the smaller man, pressing a sweet, loving kiss to his forehead. Colson effortlessly rolls them over, Dom's small frame straddling his waist, Dom's dainty hands pressing to his bare chest for balance. "You're perfect", Colson utters, awe-stricken as his gaze wanders admiringly over the smaller man's body. 

"Please", Dom pleads as Colson's hand's pause, unsure against the clasp of his skirt. Colson makes quick work of slipping the item down Dom's legs throwing it aimlessly across the room, his fingers teasing at the waistband of the younger man's boxers, gaze trained on Dom, watching carefully for any flash of hesitation. Dom kisses him messily, "Fuck me, Kells", Dom demands breathily against the blonde's lips, revelling in the feeling of the older man shivering beneath him. 

"God, you can't say things like that," Colson growls, flipping them over, his large frame blanketing Doms, slowly grinding down against him, the Brit laughing breathlessly, his eyes a mix of amusement and desire. 

Colson removes their remaining clothes, lips connected to Doms in a desperate kiss; he cups the younger man's cheek breathing heavily, his naked body hovering nervously above Doms. "Trust me?" Colson asks quietly, Dom's harsh breaths puffing over his lips. 

"Always" 

A dazzling smile lightens Colson's features, the sight causing Dom's heart to flutter in his chest as a responding smile forms on his lips. The blonde slowly kisses his way down Dom's taut stomach, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin, leaving purpling bruises in his wake. "Kells", Dom groans, his hips bucking up, desperately searching for friction. 

"Mmm, love it when you say my name like that", Colson rumbles, wetting his lips eyeing Doms straining length longingly. He slips the head past his pink lips, blue eyes gazing up at Dom as his tongue teases the flushed head, savouring the salty taste of Dom's pre-come as it coats his tongue.

"Fuck, I hate you," Dom muses breathlessly, choking on air as Colson swallows him down, his hot mouth surrounding Dom's length. The blonde smirks up at him proudly, guiding his small hands into his short hair. Dom tugs on the strands harshly, gasping as Colson moans around him, sucking him down messily. "Gonna ruin me for anyone else", Dom pants, fucking up into the wet heat of Colson's mouth, the older man gagging around him, spit spilling down his chin as his watery blue eyes lock with Doms. 

Colson pulls off with an indecent slurping sound, circling Doms cock with his tongue before crawling up the man's body. "Good", he growls possessively, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before claiming Dom's mouth in a brutal kiss. 

Dom whines, tasting himself on Colson's tongue as it dominates his. "Colson", Dom whimpers brokenly, his body writhing beneath the older man. 

"I've got you, baby", Colson murmurs soothingly, pulling a half-empty bottle of lube from his ornate bedside drawer. Colson kneels between his legs, gently pushing at the younger man's milky thighs, urging him to spread his legs further. Dom trembles as a slick finger teases his entrance, slowly slipping past the tight ring of muscle, carefully stretching his rim before sliding a second in. 

Dom pushes down against the fingers impatiently, his hole greedily swallowing the digits as he fucks himself on Colson's skilled fingers, the blonde pressing sympathetic kisses against his shaking thighs. "So beautiful, baby," Colson whispers appreciatively, watching as a third finger is consumed by Dom's ass. 

"I-I'm ready," Dom stutters out, arching off the bed, gasping for breath as Colson's deft fingers brush his prostate. "Fuck, please," Dom begs, sobbing desperately as Colson's fingers continue to slowly push into him. 

Dom whimpers as Colson's fingers slip out, the blonde bracing his arms on either side of Dom's head, "You sure?" Colson questions, his tip catching on Doms stretched rim. 

"Yes- Fuck, please, Kells," Dom pleads frantically, his arms wrapping tightly around Colsons back, pulling the man impossibly closer. Colson pulls Dom in for a searing kiss, pouring all his bottled emotions into this one moment. Hoping Dom understood the words he couldn't bring himself to say. "Oh," Dom gasps hotly into Colson's mouth as the man gradually inches in; Doms face screws up in pain as Colson's substantial length stretches him open. "Fuck", Dom whimpers, burying his flushed face in the crook of Colson's neck. 

Colson pauses, wrapping a comforting hand around Dom's shoulder, his fingers playing with the short hairs above his nape. "Shh, you're okay, I've got you", Colson whispers calmly, gently reassuring the younger man. 

"Move, please", Dom instructs, his voice muffled by Colson's neck. The blonde slowly rocking into the warmth of his ass, delighting in the wrecked noises falling from Dom's sinful lips. "Harder", Dom moans, his head thrown back in pleasure, the pale skin of his chest and throat flushed red from exertion. 

"Not gonna last", Colson groans as he sets a relentless pace, Dom writhing and shaking beneath him, his blunt nails cutting painfully into Colson's back as his hands scramble for purchase against the smooth skin. 

"Fuck, Colson", Dom screams in ecstasy, his back arching off the bed as hot ropes of come spill across his stomach. Colson groans, capturing Dom's swollen lips in a sloppy kiss, thrusting deeper into Dom's heat as his erratic thrusts stutter, his come spilling inside Dom. 

"Fuck", Colson pants, rolling their bodies until Dom is laying sprawled across his chest; he gently rakes his fingers through the dark locks, Dom breathing heavily against him. 

Dom looks up at the blonde, his green eyes sparkling happily, a content smile pulling at his lips. "Wow", he whispers, pressing a sweet kiss to Colson's parted lips. 

Colson groggily squints down at the smiling man, his eyes roving over his dishevelled state, bruises littering his beautiful skin. A proud smile playing at his lips as he spots the sated gleam in the green eyes. "you're mine now," Colson rumbles, curling a powerful arm around Dom's waist, tucking the younger man protectively against his chest as they bask in the afterglow. 

"Always was", Dom murmurs sleepily, pressing a soft kiss to Colson's sweaty chest, the blonde smiling gently as he strokes his hand through Dom's hair, revelling in the comforting pressure of Dom's relaxed frame pressed to his chest.


End file.
